Goodbye, Memory! Welcome Back
by Pixie YANK Velvet
Summary: Pernikahannya akan berlangsung. Sakura bahagia karena orang yang mempersuntingnya adalah pria baik-baik. Tapi, entah kenapa kenangan kembali mengusik. Kencan di taman bermain, bunga mawar putih yang layu di makan waktu, diary, dan mantan dengan senyum menawan. Begitu membuka mata, tiba-tiba Naruto telah ada di hadapannya, meminta pada sang gadis mengucapkan selamat tinggal. *R&R?


_You really love him, do you?_

_A psychologocal question, no name was mentioned but suddenly, someone came into your mind._

* * *

Disclaimer: Iya, Naruto emang punya Masashi Kishimoto

Genre:_ Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy_

Main Chara: Naruto Uzumaki and Haruno Sakura

Warnings: _Second's PoV, _serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: Tinggal enam hari lagi, pernikahannya akan berlangsung. Sakura pun bahagia karena orang yang mempersuntingnya adalah pria baik-baik. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa kenangan lama kembali mengusik. Kencan di taman bermain, bunga mawar putih yang layu di makan waktu, diary tua, dan mantan dengan senyum menawan. Begitu membuka mata, tiba-tiba Naruto telah ada di hadapannya, meminta pada sang gadis mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk selamanya.

* * *

**_Goodbye, Memory! Welcome Back_**

_"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady!"_

Kenapa kau sering kali melakukan hal yang sebenarnya tidak kau inginkan? Sama seperti saat ini, kau bingung sendiri begitu mendapati dirimu membuka _folder_ berisi foto-foto lama. Padahal bukan itu niat awalmu menyalakan laptop, tujuanmu tadinya adalah mengirimi _email_ ke beberapa teman untuk mengabarkan prihal pernikahanmu yang tinggal enam hari lagi.

Tanggal sudah ditentukan, _Wedding Organizer_ telah dipilih, bahkan undangan dan tempat acara pun sebentar lagi akan direservasi. Kau bersemangat sekali, sampai ketika di luar kesadaranmu, tahu-tahu malah terfokuskan pada _file-file_ yang semestinya kau hapus sejak lama. Bungkam tak mampu kau hindarkan, tatkala mengamati potret tersebut.

Dalam gambar itu, kau bersama seorang pemuda, ia yang entah saat ini ada di mana. Satu hal yang kau sadari, kau belum mampu benar-benar melupakan dia. Mantan kekasih saat kau begitu muda, cinta pertama yang kau harapkan akan jadi yang terakhir pula. Serta untaian yang kau senandungkan tadi pun, semakin mengarahkan ingatan padanya – _London Bride is falling down_.

Namun semuanya berbeda, seluruhnya tak lagi sama dengan segala yang kau punya.

Masih segar di dalam ingatanmu, waktu terakhir kali kau melihat wajahnya. Kala itu, sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu, kalian telah berjanji akan menghabiskan akhir minggu di taman bermain, yang mana malah terjadi perkelahian sengit. Bagaimana tidak, kau dibuatnya menunggu selama empat jam karena alasan yang kau nilai bodoh, dia lupa karena terlalu fokus pada les musik.

Padahal, kau sudah berdandan manis, mengenakan dress terbaru, tapi sepertinya apapun usahamu, ia takkan memperhatikan. Kau takut-takut melihat jam, enggan menerima kenyataan kalau dia telah membuatmu menunggu begitu lama. Kendati demikian, kau tetap mau menanti, meski satu sisi ingin segera pergi.

Ia pun datang bersama wajah yang benar-benar tampak kelelahan sebab berlari, juga tak lupa satu bunga mawar putih sebagai permohonan maaf. Jika bukan karena kesalahannya yang fatal, mungkin kau akan merona padam jadinya. Untuk sesaat, kau dibuat tak mampu mengucapkan apapun. Akan tetapi, alih-alih tersipu, amarah telah terlanjur memuncak, dan kau tak lagi hiraukan penjelasan panjangnya.

"_You never care about me_, Naruto!"

Kau terus menghardiknya, berkata berulang kali kalau lelaki itu tidak peduli dengan perasaanmu. Mungkin terikut kesal, dia malah menghina dirinya sendiri, seakan menantangmu. Di tengah rasa kesal yang menjulang, kau mencoba menetralisir pikiran, yang berujung dengan kau mengatakan hubungan kalian telah berakhir di sini. Kau juga minta padanya untuk tidak mencarimu, apapun yang terjadi. Lantas pergi menjauhinya terlebih dahulu.

Namanya juga anak remaja, kau terlalu labil dengan keputusanmu, secara tiba-tiba kau berbalik, lantas bertanya apakah semuanya benar-benar telah usai. "Yaa, itu maumu!" jawabnya sebelum berlari, meninggalkan _white rose_ di tanah tempat sebelumnya dia berdiri. Kau ambil mawar putih itu, kau tak mampu menyusulnya sebab kakimu terasa membeku.

_So childish_, memang.

Hampir seminggu berlalu, kau pikir akan bisa memperbaiki segalanya kalau bertemu di sekolah. Namun, fakta yang ada, secara mengejutkan Naruto pindah sekolah ke Aussie. Tanpa pesan, tidak ada ucapan selamat tinggal, ia pergi menghilang begitu saja. Satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan hingga beberapa hari kemudian, yaitu menangis sendiri di kamar, dan mengucapkan kata maaf yang tak tersampaikan.

Sekarang tidak lagi sama, menurutmu kau telah mampu mencari pengganti yang lebih baik. Kau yakin akan hal tersebut, hanya saja kadang malah sebaliknya. Ada satu waktu, di mana kau begitu ingin ia kembali ke kehidupanmu, seakan tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Kau merindukan dia, setiap masa ketika ada saja yang mengingatkanmu akan dirinya.

Kau matikan komputer jinjingmu, beralih pada buku _diary_ yang sudah cukup lama tak kau sentuh. Membuka lembar tertentu, dan menemukan bunga mawar putih yang kini telah layu. Kau tersenyum tipis, memikirkan apa yang saat ini sedang ia lakukan. Apakah juga mengingatmu, atau sedang bersama gadis cantik yang lain?

Kau sadari ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarmu, lantas menemukan calon suamimu menyembulkan kepalanya, dan bertanya mengenai hal yang tengah kau kerjakan. "Hanya beres-beres," kau berbohong, tersenyum padanya senormal mungkin. Ini tidak baik, tak seharusnya kau mengenang pemuda lain saat telah ada pria baik yang akan menikahimu, kau pun tahu itu.

"Sai, hati-hati!" katamu, pasca lelaki tersebut mengucapkan kalimat pamit untuk pulang.

Ia mengangguk, tidak membalas dengan respon verbal apapun. Kau tarik kembali buku catatan harian yang tadinya kau sembunyikan di bawah bantal, memeluk benda tersebut, lalu hendak menaruhnya ke tempat semula – dalam lemari pakaian, di tumpukkan paling bawah. Selesai, kau bermaksud ke luar ruangan untuk mengerjakan tugas yang lain. Tetapi, untuk kali ini, tubuhmu tidak sependapat dengan kemauanmu. Tiba-tiba kau hilang kesadaran, pingsan dan terbaring secara spontan di lantai kamar.

Sembari menyebutkan satu nama… ia yang mungkin takkan bisa kau hindari apalagi abaikan.

Tanpa kau ketahui, di waktu bersamaan pada belahan bumi yang lain, seseorang juga tengah memikirkanmu. Ia melangkah sendiri di trotoar lalu lintas, tanpa memperhatikan padatnya jalan. Seraya mengamati terus-menerus ponsel genggamnya, mencermati foto-foto serupa yang tadi kau lihat. Tiap ujung bibirnya meruncing, tersenyum untuk sesaat, berbarengan tapakan kaki yang tak menurunkan kecepatan. Tidak menyadari satu hal, bahwa dari sisi kanan, sebuah mobil melaju ke direksinya.

Dan cuma satu yang ia tahu… bila memang ini saat terakhirnya, maka dia ingin mendengar langsung kau yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Namun, bila ada kalimat lain yang membuatnya memiliki alasan kuat untuk bertahan, kaulah kuncinya.

* * *

o

O

o

Pertama-tama yang kau sadari begitu membuka kedua netramu, pemandangan yang kau dapati jauh berbeda dengan isi kamarmu. Kau cermati lebih teliti, saat ini kau tengah berada di taman bermain yang tidak ada pengunjung lain. Padahal, biasanya tempat ini anti kata sepi, yang sekarang begitu sunyi. Kau teriakkan beberapa nama, dari ayah-ibu sampai tunanganmu, dan tidak ada mendapatkan tanggapan apapun. Bahkan lampu-lampu taman pun padam, isyarat dari tidak ada aktivitas apa-apa.

Kau memilih untuk mencari di sekitar, dan begitu sampai di depan pintu toilet yang bercermin, kau agak terkejut menemukan dirimu dengan penampilan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memakai dress cantik seperti seorang gadis yang akan pergi kencan? Sepengingatmu, kau sebelumnya cuma mengenakan kaos oblong yang kebesaran dan celana selutut.

"Hello! Siapa sa…" ucapanmu terhenti, saat melihat seseorang yang cukup kau kenali, duduk di bangku tribun, seperti sedang asyik sendiri. Tadinya kau agak ragu, namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati. Seraya mencoba menyakini, bahwa kau tidak salah mengindentifikasi sosok tersebut. Lalu, benar saja, ternganga agak lama merupakan ekspresi awalmu begitu sudah berhadapan dengannya.

"Naruto?" sebutmu bersama nada artikulasi tak percaya, ia turut terkejut mendapatimu. Kau mundur beberapa langkah, menampar-nampar pipi, berupaya menyadarkan diri bahwa saat ini tengah bermimpi. Kau alihkan pandanganmu pada direksi lain, namun hanya ada dia, satu-satunya manusia selain kau yang ada di taman ini. Bagaimana mungkin? Kok, bisa? Tak habis-habisnya kau bertanya pada dirimu.

Tapi, berbeda denganmu yang masih saja tidak menerima realita, ia tersenyum hangat untukmu. "Apa kabar, Sakura?" suara yang sudah sangat lama tidak kau dengar, ancap membuyarkan pikiran tentang segala kemungkinan saat ini. Kau amati dia dengan terperinci; begitu detail meneliti, dan berujung dengan satu kesimpulan, kalau insan yang sekarang ada di depanmu, memanglah orang yang tadi begitu ingin kau temui.

Tidak kau jawab kalimat introgatif singkat tersebut, malah membuang arah wajah ke objek yang lain. Sudah cukup lama, dan tahu-tahu masih bisa merasakan rangsangan aneh yang kau kira telah lenyap. Jantung berdetak lebih cepat, iramanya tidak menentu. Lamat-lamat, kau memberanikan diri untuk sekali lagi menatap netranya, beradu pandang dengan bola mata sebiru langit itu.

Kalau diingat-ingat, hubungan resmi kalian tak lebih dari satu tahun, dan selama dua belas bulan itupun lebih banyak percecokkan yang terjadi. Bahkan setelah sekian lama, yang bisa membuatmu kehilangan kata-kata adalah sosok yang sama. Dengan siapa saja, kau bisa mengucapkan apapun termasuk berdusta, tapi itu tidak berlaku padanya.

Dulu kau memang jatuh cinta, mungkin tidak untuk sekarang. Semuanya berubah; segalanya terganti; seluruhnya tak lagi serupa. Kau engan mengakui, kalau masih ada sisa perasaan untuknya. Secara mengejutkan, ia tiba-tiba meraih pergelangan tanganmu, lantas menarik untuk mengikuti ke manapun tujuannya.

Mula-mula kau memberontak, "apaan, sih?!" mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari genggamannya.

"Berhubung sudah di sini, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang?"

Baru saja kau hendak membentak, namun batal begitu mendapati lampu-lampu yang tadinya mati, kini perlahan-lahan menyala dengan terang. Bukan hanya itu, permainan komedi putar juga berjalan dengan sendirinya. Musik-musik khas karnaval berbunyi, kau pun dibuat lupa dengan apa yang tadi mau kau tuturkan. Satu per satu wahana di tempat ini aktif tanpa adanya orang yang menghidupkan, bagai terkena mantra ajaib, atau sebenarnya kalian yang memang berada di dunia sihir.

Kau masih saja diajaknya berkeliling taman tersebut, tampaknya ia sendiri belum memutuskan untuk melakukan apa. Kau ikuti saja apa maunya, meski sejujurnya kau cukup lelah berjalan tanpa destinasi yang jelas. "Biang lala!" ujarnya, seraya menunjuk wahana yang dimaksud. Aah, akhirnya! Tadi kau sempat mengira, dia akan terus membawamu melangkah hingga kaki terlepas dari tubuh.

"_Princess's first_," menambahkan kalimat demikian, sambil membuka pintu biang lala, lalu berlagak mempersilahkan bagai pangeran dari negeri _far-far away_. Kau tersenyum tipis, memasuki wahana tersebut, dan ia mengikuti setelahmu. Sekali lagi, permainan itupun juga bergerak walau tak ada yang mendorong pedal menyala. Kau menunjukkan gelagat takut, yang mana malah disambut tawa renyah darinya. Serta mengimbuhkan, "ampun, seperti anak kecil saja!" kau sambut ucapan mengejek itu dengan senyum paksaan.

"Heei, bagaimana kehidupanmu?"

Hingga lima detik ke depan, kau membatu begitu dia bertanya seperti itu. Bingung mau menjawab darimana, pasalnya tidak mungkin menceritakan kalau kurang dari seminggu lagi, kau akan dipersunting orang. Menggaruk tengkukmu, tertawa aneh, benar-benar tidak tahu di mana harus memulainya. "Kau sendiri, masih sibuk dengan musik?" tanya balas tanya, ia tidak memprotesnya, terlebih dahulu tersenyum singkat.

Ia menggangguk sebagai jawaban pertama, lantas melanjutkan dengan kalimat, "tapi sekarang aku sudah punya pekerjaan tetap." Yaa, tentu saja, usia kalian memang telah seharusnya memikirkan matang-matang soal masa depan. Kau terlebih dahulu mengarahkan pandangan ke luar jendela, menikmati panorama dari puncak tertinggi biang lala.

"Apa pekerjaanmu? Ayah rumah tangga?"

Ia menjawab cepat, "aku belum menikah. Sekarang bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit swasta."

"Kau seorang dokter?" ia mengangguk pelan, entah kenapa senyum kemenangan terpatri di bibirnya. "Astaga! Masa kau tumbuh lebih cerdas daripada aku?" celotehmu, sungguh-sungguh tak percaya akan kenyataan demikian. Naruto tertawa-tawa, senang sekali begitu kau mendeklarasikan kekalahan. Kalian dari dulu sudah seperti itu, keduanya sama-sama ingin jadi juara – dan biasanya inilah sumber perdebatan.

"Apa kau tahu, kadang kepalaku serasa ingin pecah, loh?"

Kau menanggapi dengan sangat serius, "kenapa?"

"Karena otakku dua kali lebih besar darimu," lalu kau langsung memukul pundaknya keras.

Menghabiskan satu windu, dan ia sama sekali tidak banyak berubah. Secara fisik memang ada perbedaan; tubuh yang lebih tinggi, garis wajah menegas, serta terlihat makin dewasa. Namun di dalam, ia tetap pemuda menyebalkan, yang seenaknya saja mengejekmu dan membuat kesal. Biang lala berhenti, keluar dari permainan itu, dan sekali lagi ia dengan semaunya menarik tanganmu.

Ini seperti… kencan pengganti yang dulu tidak sempat ditepati.

Sebentar bermain komedi putar, sempat kau menolak, sebab malu dengan umurmu. Akan tetapi, ia terus memaksa, bahkan memancingmu dengan mengatai kau penakut, dan… kau terbujuk rayuan setannya. Balas kau menantangnya untuk menaiki permainan halilintar, dia yang selama berjalannya wahana tersebut terus-menerus menutup kedua mata – ketakutan. "Kau seperti anak kecil saja!" kini kau yang mengolok Naruto dengan kalimat demikian.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu sebelum berada di tempat ini?" kali ini ia yang menuai tanya darimu, dan entah kenapa, Naruto tidak ancap menjawab seperti yang lalu-lalu. "Kau sendiri?" sebelum membalasi ujarannya, terlebih dahulu kalian mengistirahatkan diri di bangku tribun, tempat di mana pertama kali kau bertatapan dengannya.

Kau cuma menjelaskan garis besarnya saja, yang tiba-tiba kau pingsan saat ingin keluar kamar. Tanpa menceritakan niat awal menyalakan laptop, melihati potret orang yang sekarang ada di sampingmu, merindukannya, _diary_ yang berisi semua tentang dia, maupun mawar putih yang sudah layu itu. Napasmu seakan terhenti, kala ia memberikan satu buket _white rose_. Lalu menyenandungkan lagu…

_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady!_

Tepat di bagian tiga kata terakhir, ia mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya padamu.

"Maaf, waktu itu membuatmu menunggu lama. Harusnya aku membawa bunga yang lebih banyak."

Tidak tahu kapan dia mengambil tanaman itu, atau dapat dari mana, hanya saja ini sukses menjadikan mulutmu untuk sekian kali kehilangan kata-kata. Kau lihati ia, yang membalasi pandanganmu dengan ekspresi nakal – menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Terdengar suara tawa, setengah mati kau tahan likuid bening dari dasar indera visualmu. Ada satu rasa yang sudah lelah untuk ditutupi, kini membuncah tanpa kenal kata tapi.

Bila ini bukan cinta, maka tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu menyebutnya apa.

"Kenapa harus sekarang?"

Ia tidak mengerti dari gumam pelanmu, "eeh?"

"Kenapa kau datang baru di saat sekarang, hah?!" kau tinggikan desibel suaramu, air mata tipis-tipis terlihat di ujung netra. "Enam hari lagi, aku akan menikahi seorang pemuda baik-baik. Lantas kau…" seperti tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menuntaskan kalimat tersebut, ucapanmu terambang begitu saja. Kau hela napas pendek terlebih dahulu, "aku seharusnya tak berharap bertemu lagi denganmu. Kau masalah yang takkan berujung."

Kau tidak mampu berhenti untuk mencintai dia, akan selalu berharap ia ada dalam hidupmu, itulah arti sebenarnya dari untain kata-katamu yang terakhir. Tapi kau tak dapat mengucapkannya dalam makna denotasi yang tepat, kau sendiri pun tidak paham kenapa ucapan itu yang lolos dari mulutmu. Beranjak berdiri, kau juga sudah melangkahkan beberapa jejak kaki untuk menjauhi.

"Kau tahu, apa yang terjadi padaku sebelum bertemu denganmu di sini?" pertanyaan itu berhasil menghentikan pergerakan langkahmu, berbalik ke arahnya. Tersenyum kecut, karena kau duga ia akan mengejekmu seperti sebelumnya – di mana ia tertawa puas setelah mengaku lebih pintar darimu. Hening sesaat, Naruto menatapmu lekat-lekat.

"Aku mau kembali ke rumah sakit setelah jam istirahat, lalu tiba-tiba saja aku mengingatmu, dan begitu merindukan seorang Haruno Sakura." Lisan tersebut adalah pembuka dari rentetan kronologinya. Ia melanjutkan, "aku melihat foto lama kita, ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Tanpa sadar, ada sebuah mobil melaju ke arahku. Dan…" ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Kalau memang hidupku berakhir setelah itu, maka yang kuinginkan hanya kau yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Raut mukanya menjadi sangat sendu, "Sakura, kau satu-satunya persoalan yang takkan pernah bisa kuselesaikan. Sebesar apapun otakku." Kau diam membisu, desibel suara sekecil apapun tak diperoleh darimu. Itu kalimat yang serupa dari ucapanmu sebelumnya, hanya dalam versi yang jauh lebih romantis bila kau berani mengakui.

"Kau akan menikah, aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan kebahagiaanmu. Kau akan baik-baik saja tanpaku."

Kau gerakkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan secara bergantian, "tidak!" seraya menutup telinga rapat-rapat.

"Aku tak mau mengucapkannya. Kau tidak akan mendengarnya dariku. Takkan pernah!" memotong jarak darinya, kau langsung berhadapan begitu dekat dengan pemuda itu," Tahu darimana kau, bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja? Apa jaminan kebahagiaanku?" kau masih mengunci indera auditorik, mengantisipasi kalau-kalau dia menyela ucapanmu.

"Aku masih berharap, mungkin selalu, agar dapat berakhir denganmu."

Itu adalah kalimat penghabisan yang kau berikan. Karena sontak, keadaan sekitar menjadi hitam. Lampu-lampu yang tadinya benderang, kini padam secara serentak. Tanah, dedaunan, pohon, apapun benda yang ada, jadi melawan grativitasi bumi, semuanya berterbangan ke atas. Kau berupaya keras untuk bisa melihat jelas ke arah Naruto, yang satu per satu bagian tubuhnya terurai. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang, kau sempatkan untuk memeluk tubuhnya erat, juga mencium bibirnya. Semua pun lenyap, dan yang tersisa hanyalah gelap.

Sialnya, kau masih saja menyebutkan nama yang sama.

* * *

o

O

o

"Naruto!"

Kau terjaga, melihati langit-langit kamar yang nampak asing menurutmu. Mengangkat lengan sebelah kanan, mendapati jarum infus tertanam di situ. Napasmu agak kepayahan, kepala terasa berat bagai ditindih batu besar. Kau amati sekeliling, dan mendati keluarga juga sahabat-sahabatmu ada di dekatmu, namun tak kau lihat Sai. "Bagaimana dengan pernikahanku?"

Entah kenapa, malah kalimat introgatif tersebut pertama kali yang kau tuturkan. Ibumu menggeleng, mengatakan kau tidak sebaiknya memikirkan masalah itu untuk saat ini. Setelah kau cukup tenang, dan kau ditinggal berdua dengan ayahmu, ia pun menjelaskan, bahwa pernikahanmu batal, karena kau koma selama lebih dari seminggu. Lantas calon suamimu yang tahu untuk siapa sebenarnya hati itu, akhirnya memutuskan untuk berteman saja.

Bagaimana tidak, selama tak sadar, kau senantiasa memanggil-manggil nama orang lain.

Orang tuamu itu turut menambahkan, bahwa mantan tunanganmu semakin yakin akan keputusannya, tatkala menemukan _diary_ tuamu dan bertemu seorang rekan. Ia tidak bermaksud menyelidiki, hanya saja semua terjadi saat ia kalang kabut mengambil secara acak pakaianmu dari dalam lemari. Kau menangis, dan secepatnya ingin meminta maaf, karena memang tidak sedikitpun ada niatmu untuk menyakiti siapa saja.

Sebentar kau peluk benda bersejarah bagimu, lalu membuka halaman tepat pada letak sembunyinya bunga mawar putih itu tersimpan. Semua yang datang pamit untuk membiarkanmu istirahat, meski kau sudah tertidur cukup lama. Mereka bilang, dalam waktu seminggu dari sekarang, kau bisa kembali pulang. Yaa, lumayan membosankan.

Lalu, Naruto, bagaimana dengannya?

Tepat tujuh hari setelah bangunnya kau dari koma, kau diizinkan untuk pulang, dengan syarat untuk selalu menjaga kesehatan. Di tengah perjalanan ke rumah, kau meminta agar diturunkan pada taman bermain. Setelah berjanji akan datang tepat waktu sebelum makan malam, keluargamu memperbolehkanmu pergi.

Di bangku tribun tempat pertama kali Naruto duduk waktu itu, kau memposisikan diri. Di genggamanmu terus membawa buku catatan tua, mengambil satu tanaman layu dari dalam objek mati tersebut. Mengela napas pendek sesaat, mengamati sekeliling yang begitu ramai akan pengunjung. Tiba-tiba, setangkai mawar putih segar mendarat tepat di pangkuanmu. Kau rotasikan pandanganmu ke sekitar, mencari asal-muasal jatuhnya tanaman itu.

Dan… pandanganmu terpaku pada seseorang yang membawa sebuket besar _red rose_, dan perban yang masih menghiasi keningnya. Dengan gaya cuek nan khas, meletakkan sekumpulan bunga cantik itu di sebelah pundaknya, memupus rentang denganmu. Serta-merta mengatakan,"kau harus tahu, untuk membuktikan nama Naruto yang kau sebut itu bukan fantasi, aku harus menunjukkan semua kartu identitasku."

Ooh, dialah seorang teman yang ditemui Sai agar yakin untuk meninggalkanmu.

Ancap kau tertawa oleh ucapan yang terdengar bodoh itu, akan tetapi entah kenapa, kau sukses dibuat terharu karenanya. "Kenapa kau suka sekali membuatku menunggu?" ia menggelengkan kepala, senyum manisnya menemani. "_Why you take so long_?" alih-alih menjawabnya, yang Naruto lakukan adalah menyerahkan mawar merah yang sedari tadi ia bawa padamu.

"Karena butuh waktu lama untuk bisa jadi yang terakhir," usai itu, ia menunjukkan satu buah cincin.

"Dengan satu syarat…" jawabmu, sangat paham kalau sekarang dia tengah memintamu untuk habiskan sisa umur dengannya. Ia mengangguk yakin, mempersilahkanmu melanjutkan lisan. "Apapun yang kukatakan, semarah apapun aku, kau tidak akan pergi lagi dariku," sunggingan manis merupakan tanggapan awalnya, kontras sekali denganmu yang menunjukan raut kesal ditemani air mata tipis.

Ia mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibirmu terlebih dahulu, "_yes, fair lady_."

Kau hanya dapat mengucapkan _goodbye_ pada memori tentangnya, pun kau bisa sewaktu-waktu lupa mengenai cinta pertamamu, namun itu hanya untuk sementara. Karena satu bagian dirimu akan selalu menyambut kembali kedatangannya, meski telah berusaha membuang seluruh harapan ini berulang kali. Selanjutnya, ini akan meniru kalimat penutup cerita yang sangat _fairytales_… bahwa akhirnya kalian hidup penuh suka cita, selamanya.

Meski realitanya, akan ada banyak perseteruan di antara kau dan dia. Tapi tak mengapa, karena kau bahagia berakhir dengan orang yang kau harapkan.

_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my…_

Dan, di manakah _fair lady_ lain yang memiliki cerita cinta semanis ini?

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_A/N: _**

Saya! saya adalah salah satu _fair lady_ yang lagi nunggu dengan setia _prince charming._*dihajar massa.

Jangan bahas soal utang dulu, karena itu juga yang bikin saya harus membuat fic ini langsung tamat. Lama gak nulis banyak, jadi perlu kerja keras untuk nyelsein 3K+ _word_, soalnya akhir-akhir ini nulis paling seribuan kata.

Awalnya pengen buat tema _Valentine_, tapi kayanya udah banyak yang pake tema itu. Jadi, fokuskan pada _sweet things_-nya. Serius, saya jarang menulis dengan tema romantis dramatis, dan ini sukses bikin tersapu-sapu badai.*_author_ yang terbawa suasana cerita, berharap dia tokoh utamanya.

_Well_, saya udah janji gak akan nambah utang, tapi sesegera mungkin mencicil nyelsein. Tapi, kadang ide di kepala memaksa untuk… ah, yasudahlah.

Entahlah mau ngebacot apalagi, jadi saya harapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita ini untuk sekedar memberikan tanggepan.

_So, Revieeew plisss..._

Salam,

Pixie YANK Sora


End file.
